Thoughts of the Hearts
by X.Hacker
Summary: A complication of One-Shots based around certain battles of Kingdom Hearts in order. The thoughts of friends as they battle to make the path they believed in.
1. Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**I'm just doing short little one-shots on certain fights during the Kingdom Hearts Series.**

**Thought's of the Heart.**

**Love**

"_I never thought it would end like this...Terra." _Aqua narrowed her eyes at the man who only took her friend's appearance. "_I guess I'm partly to blame aren't I?"_ 'Terra' dashed towards her and began to attack with his keyblade.

"_When I was declared a Master, I was happy that we were accomplishing our dream. Then I saw your disappointment along with anger, I would say it was then I began to worry for you..."_ Aqua summoned a reflect to block the hammering attacks. When her target was deflected, she quickly sent him flying with a firaga.

"_Thinking of my new responsibilities I wasted no time chasing you and Ven on the order I was given. It was then I think I began to let being a Master as Ven said, 'Go to my head.'."_ 'Terra' quickly recovered and began to fire a few shots of darkness at the water maiden.

"_Little did I know that it would only widen the gap already forming between us." _Aqua used acrobactics to avoid the few shots, only to have to hurridly put up another reflect to deflect the dark volley aimed at her. "_I only wanted to protect you! I wanted to be with you! I wanted to save you from your own troubles! But at the time my pride and frustration wouldn't allow me to go after you, when you pushed me away..."_

'Terra' vanished, reappearing a few times before unleashing a new barrage of strikes that seemed familiar to Aqua, she managed to parry until the finishing shockwave knocked her back. Aqua grunted and recovered onto her feet, only to skid further from the shoulder tackle she received.

"_Even if you didn't trust me anymore, I continued to look for you. It wasn't about duty anymore, only my feelings for you and the light I wanted to offer you..."_ Aqua used a 'cura' on herself to relieve the pain, before thrusting forward at the approaching 'Terra'.

The possessed warrior put up a defense to minimize the damage, dashing away to avoid a follow-up, but was knocked into the flowers by another unexpected powerful thrust.

"_Seeing you both again and seeing the dangers you two would face. I made it a goal to help you no matter what!" _Aqua activated Spellweaver, and began to attack with her blade in telepathic movements.

"_When I saw what the masked boy did to Ventus, I wondered what would become of you..." _The two swordsmen clashed with numerous strikes, both blades grinding against one another in a stalemate. Channeling the darkness into the keyblade, 'Terra' managed to push Aqua back and sending her rolling on the ground with a cry of pain.

"_I failed to save Ventus, but I promise as long as I wield this weapon I will..." _Aqua narrowed her eyes at her opponent and began to stand. "_With all my heart..." _The Stormfall was enveloped in a bright light and a larger transparent blade took form around it. "_Save you from the Darkness that's taken you! _She darted forward with her blade reared under one arm for a strike. The man of darkness smirked, and covering himself in a shadowy aura, followed her lead and charged. Both clashed and an explosion of both light and dark smothered the area.

"_Because I love you and want to bring back our bond."_

**Love End.**

I was going to add another one onto the this one, but it began to get too long. I'll try to update the next soon, and the next coming up is **Rivalry.**


	2. Rivalry

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Thoughts of the Hearts **

_**Rivalry**_

"Your power can't beat my darkness, Sora!" The dark-wielding teen spat out. Sora narrowed his eyes, and gripped his returned keyblade tighter. _"I wish you would listen to me Riku. Your...my best friend and rival."_

"_Ever since we were little we always had fun challenging each other to a lot of games." _Goofy used his shield to block the dark firaga from Riku, and Donald quickly used aerora on the group. "_I remember when one of our friends mentioned we acted like rivals more than anything. Of course I asked Kairi later to tell me what that meant." _

Riku performed a backflip to dodge the incoming 'Strike Raid' and landed on the next floor. The silver-haired teen slapped away the following shield with Soul Eater, and countered Donald's firaga with his quick reactions. Sora ran up the stairs to attack.

"_A person competing for the same thing, and trying to outdo or become equal with. In a way me and you always tried doing that, but I was the one trying to be equal with you." _Sora jumped from the last step and launched a left horizontal strike, but Riku quickly rolled away. The keyblade wielder followed up with another 'Strike Raid'. Riku clashed the attack with his own version knocking both blades away in different vertical directions, one spinning in the air and one stabbing into the ground.

"_When I told you this at first you told me, 'Don't be silly Sora, we're friends nothing else.' I felt like you didn't think I was tough enough to be your rival."_ Both glared at each other before dashing forward. "_Looking back I feel kinda silly and like a little kid and misunderstood you, I think?" _Sora ripped his blade from the ground, and Riku caught his coming down from the air.

"_I declared out of anger that we were rivals, and since then we both began to push each other in a lot of ways. Some funny, and some meaningful. And we never forgot that we were best friends." _Both blades met in a stalemate, and both wielder tried to overpower the other as sparks came the swords.

"_You might not feel the same anymore, but I still think of you as a best friend and you along with my new friends continue to give me strength! That's what-" _Riku grunted trying to keep his stance as Sora began to push him back. "_Being your rival-"_ Sora quickly broke the connection and struck with a second, Riku went flying back into a column. "_has done for to me!"_

Riku tightened his hold on his weapon smirking and glaring at his opponent, who mirrored his expression only with a big smile.

"_Plus, deep down, I know you feel the same way with me."_ The spiky-brunette's companions came up behind him, and after a few seconds all four charged at with a loud yell.

"_I'll bring us all back together again, even if I have to save you from the depths of darkness, Riku."_

_**Rivalry End**_

**All right that's the second one down. In case you couldn't tell which part of the series this moment is from it's Kingdom Hearts the fight with Riku before Ansem gets him. Leave a Review and a bit of tips, I wanna get better at this type of thing.**

**Next up _The Heart._**


	3. The Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

**Thoughts of the Hearts**

**Heart**

The black-haired wielder shot a blast of lightning at her retriever. A pair of chakrams held off the strike, but before their holder could move the keyblade wielder closed in for another strike. "No way!" A wall of fire sent the girl back near the gate of the mansion.

_'Geez, if someone asked me if I saw myself being friends with you two in the future, I probably would've just denied it.'_ Axel threw one of his flaming weapons at Xion, who jumped back onto the gate to dodge. When the chakram hit the gate, Xion darted at Axel in a spiral after kicking off the gate.

_'I remember what having a heart feels like, and sometimes I agree that it's nothing but trouble...' _The second chakram was thrown and exploded on impact with Xion. The replica skid back and fired a few shots of strong ice spells, while Axel summoned back both weapons and quickly dodged almost in a blur.

'_I was just in this for the plan at first, but as the days went by I guess I just got attached to you two. I don't know why, maybe cause my old best friend is changed, or the memories of those feelings just kept ringing themselves in my head...' _Xion evenly matched Axel's round of blows with the keyblade, and after one more block she struck him back with a strong swing. Axel gasped out in pain as he was sent flying, but one of the chakram left nearby Xion exploded and sent her flying also. '_It's because of this I know that in these recent times you, and Roxas, have been feeling confused, lost, and frustrated.'_ He sympathized in his head, before recovering in midair and landing on his feet.

_'I'm not a replica so I can't say I know completely what your feelings are Xion, but I've seen the fate of a replica and it's not pretty. That's why I refuse to let you go down that path! After all, you and Roxas give me a one-of-a-kind feeling.' _

"Light!" Xion cried from behind her opponent. The keyblade was then coated in a golden glow, and Axel once again summoned a wall of flames that slowed the attack down enough for him to gain a bit of leverage to block with his ignited chakrams. Green eyes stared in the sad blue ones that reminded him of two others. '_I wonder if it's 'his' power formed inside you two, but the feeling you both give is all to familiar for someone like me.'_

"HA!" A explosion of light split apart the clash and both slid back, opposite of what the battle began. "I have to go, Axel!" She yelled charging straight for him.

"You won't be getting past me!" Axel replied, summoning beside him a few more chakrams of fire and flames coming from his body. '_When I'm with you two-I feel like I have a heart inside me again. Besides-from this fight I made a promise to keep bringing you both back!'_

_**The Heart End**_

**Wow third down! I can't believe I'm uploading so fast with this short story. Hopefully, everyone is okay with this one as well. Axel was a bit tricky for me to do due to his hidden awesomeness. **

**Leave a Review. The next one up is _Hatred._**


	4. Hatred

Disclaimer: I don't own anything..

**Thoughts of the Hearts**

_**Hatred**_

The only sound in the entry passage of the castle was the sound of Roxas's footsteps. The Nobody had a determined look in his eyes as he got step by step closer to his escape path. '_I'm tired of not getting my answers here...'_

The steps sounding came to a stop, and Roxas narrowed his eyes at the man before him with his arms folded. "We don't accept resignations." said Saix as he kept his body turned towards the side.

The Keyblade-wielder turned his eyes away from him and spoke with slight anger voice. "I've got nothing to say to you." He retorted. Saix let out a 'hmph' before summoning his sword in a reverse grip.

"Then let's keep this short and sweet." The Oathkeeper appeared in a flash of light and its owner got into stance, and the scared man let out a yell as he took on a more wild appearance.

'_The truth is Saix, I have a lot to say to you but you don't deserve my words.' _Roxas jumped to the side to avoid the thrust sent his way, and blocked Saix's reverse strike to follow him with his keyblade. He landed with a flip and sent a beam of light, which was deflected as the Luna Divider rush forward swinging wildly.

'_From nearly one week here, I couldn't stand you at all. The way you treated Xion made me just want to attack you.' _Roxas got a reverse uppercut with his blade, and quickly followed with strike to the abdomen by twirling to back to the usual two-handed grip. '_All the harsh words and treatment, especially with Xion, continued to make this 'thing' inside me grow stronger.' _

_'Even if she was a puppet, replica, or whatever! She was still one of my best friends!' _ Saix vanished in a blur. Roxas felt a movement behind him and raised his blade to block the large sword from slamming into his head without turning around, but let out a grunt when he was kicked forward.

'_You guys used us!" _Saix skid back, losing his power from the recent attack. '_You deceived us!" _Roxas attacked relentlessly, before sending his target upwards and jumped after him. '_Made us fight each other just to see whose better!' _ He slammed him back to the ground with the same intensity of his thoughts. '_I once asked Axel, what exactly this 'thing' swelling up inside me is and he told that he could only think of one feeling.'_

Saix now weakened from the intense fight, fell to his knees and hands out of breath. Roxas healed his scratches and bruises, before dismissing Oathkeeper as he walked past the defeated Nobody without a second glance.

'_Hatred...that's what I unleashed on you today. I hope you regret messing with my friends from now on. Later...'_

_**Hatred End**_

All right, another one down only three more to go everyone.

Leave me a review if you would please.

Next up is the last of 358/2: _**Friendship**_


	5. Friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Thoughts of the Hearts**

_**Friendship**_

'_Please Roxas, fight for your with everything you've got.' _After seeing the familiar Wonderland room in his view, Roxas stared shocked at the transformed Xion. _'We cannot co-exist, or one of us will always be used to fight each other.' _

The airborne replica dived at her target with high speeds. Roxas summoned the Kingdom Key in a flash of light, and rolled out range. "Xion, stop this! I don't wanna hurt you!" He yelled in desperation.

Xion turned around after landing and ran forward with her large blade. '_I won't stop...not when there's so much at stake for us!' _Roxas jumped over the oncoming attack, countering with a hit across the helmet. _'You and Axel have taught me so much in this time. Our days of being on the clock tower, and eating ice cream are precious to me.' _The battle continued and Xion skid back from the recent intense strike from Roxas, her wings vanishing and she covered the area with darkness again.

When next opening his eyes, Roxas looked around the large area, and the sight of the moon peeking over the surrounding cliff walls. _'I felt like I belonged, even without memories I was fine the way I was. But when the dreams started happening I began to feel confused. I'm sure I didn't feel like a friend for a while...' _Xion floated slightly off the ground, and a ball of light and magic appeared at the tip of her sword, which burst and sent multiple beams after Roxas.

Roxas waited till they focused close, jumping at the last second to dodge the beams before running over to Xion to attack. '_Losing the Keyblade made me panic about being tossed aside, funny how later they decide that anyway. I appreciated you and Axel's help at the time either way. Then Riku...' _The two exchanged hits. Roxas jumped back and landed one of the sizable rocks around ,then Xion charged another 'Ragnarok' and fired more beams towards him.

_'Riku is the one who began to make me think about my existence, and what it means exactly. Because of my frustrations and worries, I lashed out at you and pushed you away when you were only trying to be an honest friend.' _Roxas managed to get above Xion, but was struck by two beams as they exploded on contact. After a few seconds the Nobody fell from the smoke cloud with his keyblade covered in light, and with a yell unleashed his power on Xion.

They struggled, but Roxas won out and Xion nearly fell in exhaustion at the force of the attack as her blade vanished in lights. With her power reaching the next limit, she punched the ground and darkness blinded Roxas once more.

Roxas wasn't surprised to see to be in the area where he had planted a device in the Cave of Wonders. Xion now sported four arms and swords ready for the next round of the heated battle. '_After I found out the truth about myself. I began to doubt everything: Friends, my being, and the people around me. The day I turned by Keyblade on you and Axel one of the worst days of my life.'_

_'I think it was during this time, I began to feel like a puppet of the Organization.' _Roxas crashed into one the stands sticking from the walls, and after a few seconds got back up out of breath. Xion stared, silently through her armor. '_That belonging feeling began to shift to somewhere else...to Sora. I have to back to him no matter how much I'll miss you guys.' _Activating 'Event Horizon', Roxas darted around slashing at Xion with increased power.

After the final strike, Xion stepped back and fell to her knees in a tired manner. Roxas stepped closer, but quickly went back on guard when darkness coated his friend and spread out once again.

In the darkness, Roxas looked around and saw the dark-haired girl standing alone, when he ran forward and reach her the darkness vanished. Twilight Town came into view and he looked confused as he was standing in midair, that's when he turned around and his arms dropped in a stunned manner at Xion's final form.

"Xion...Why do we have to fight?!" He questioned out in frustration. The Xion before him was as tall as the clock tower behind her.

"Stop holding back!" She cried out, beginning her attack by swinging one of the large swords. '_Please Roxas, set me free from this pain. I want you to live on and fight for the right cause!' _The Keyblade-wielder was having a hard time with the fast, and heavy attacks along with magic. Both sides felt the battle drawing closer to the end with every attack that landed. Roxas's attire was showing rips as he panted with the fatigue of long fight.

"Get ready, Roxas!" From Xion's view the rising column of light enveloped the dirty-blonde. When the attack was finished she saw no sign of the boy, and turned her head left and right in search of him.

"I'm finishing this now!" Xion looked up where the voice sounded from, and if her face could be seen it would look surprised at what she saw. Roxas was diving down, smoke coming from him, and his keyblade was coated in a larger amount of light than he's used before.

'_I feel for you Roxas.' _She thought as the shining blade came closer. '_I love you both, and I want to help end this suffering for us both.' _Roxas reared the blade back to strike. '_And I believe in you to make the correct choice.' _The white light covered her vision.

_'I thank you both for giving me the gift of friendship, and even if you forget me, I will always be there with you. Goodbye...' _Roxas looked in sadness as one of his best friends became shards of light as new power flowed into him, and he uttered her name with grief.

_**Friendship End**_

Dang, I hate this ending so much and Xion is one of my favorites. But I felt I should end this portion of the timeline with this.

Turns out I made a miscount, now after this one there is only three more left. Leave a review if you liked it, and I appreciate the people coming in and reading. I think this is the longest one besides the First chapter.

Next up is _**Pain.**_


	6. Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Thoughts of the Hearts **

_**Pain**_

The air rippled, and in a flash of light,Sora found himself in his Dive to the Heart. The attacker from earlier summoned another keyblade into his free hand, and got into an aggressive stance. The spiky-haired hero got into his own stance with Bond of Flame held in his hands. A small sound was heard as the hidden wielder twirled his blades and lashed out with light.

'_Organization XIII's Key of Destiny...that title holds nearly all my pain during my time with them. I can't say I hate you Sora, but still I…' _Sora was barely able to see where his opponent moved with the glare of light in his eyes. Following the direction he was able to minimize the damage of the two other keyblades. _'The pain of losing my best friend. Axel...I won't let you carelessly use his sacrifice, beating me will prove you're the stronger one here. I'm going to throw all of my suffering at you!'_

Roxas swung his blades, and Sora was forced to deflect the searing beams of light being summoned with each strike. The last blow of the combo, Roxas stepped back and rushed forward to strike with his symbolic blades, but was met with a honeycomb dome which sent him back. '_Nobody gave me answers. Nobody told me who I was. I could feel my existence on the line when I left, and even now. It's all because of you that I went through this pain.'_

Roxas flashed to the center of the platform, and sigils of light appeared around him as floated in the air, then he fired many orbs of light from his twirling blades at his target._ 'You accept the keyblade so easily, but as for me I want nothing to do with it! I miss my friends and my days with the gang, real or not.' _

"Who are you?" Sora questioned, running to avoid being hit with the orbs. The last couple trapped him, he yelled out and his clothes changed to ones similar to his first clothes.

'_I'm 'you'. The 'you' who has suffered the pain of sadness…the pain of being your Nobody,'_ Roxas skid back, smoke coming from his body from the recent assault by his other's 'Ragnarok'. _'You're strong Sora, that can't be denied...but.' _Both rushed forward at the simultaneously, and time seemed to slow in their eyes as they began to raise their blade to attack.

"Tell me. Tell me why it picked you." He demanded, before launching to strike. Sora seemed to counter most of his movements as the battle became airborne, but he was sent back down hard on his feet. Roxas looked at the faces he stood between from under his hood. "I see. So, that's why."

'_Enduring all this pain helped me get my answers in the end, and I've come to a decision.'_ Sora called the Bond of Flame to his hand and slashed. Roxas dropped his weapons in defeat, and his hood fell from his staggering. _'Sooner or later, I'll have to share my pain with you…'_ Roxas looked back with a content look on his face. "You make a good other."

'_The problem is…will you be able to handle the pain of everyone connected to your heart? Though it's not clear now, never forget what makes you strong, because I think that is what will allow you to take that pain.'_

_**Pain End**_

Hmm, I read this over and it doesn't seem like it came out as nicely as the others. Tell me in a review if it was any good, depending on the results I might try to polish it a bit more.

Next up is _**Existence. **_

Seriously though, this will bug me I need reviews. T.T


	7. ExistenceStrength of Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Well since I didn't get anything yet it must mean I am still on a good track so I'll keep going.**

**Spoilers for 3D up ahead.**

**Thoughts of the Hearts**

_**Existence**_

"As your flesh bears the sigil, so your name shall be known as that...of a recusant." The former Organization leader blurred next to his skyscrapers.

Sora glared at the nobody, and began to move to avoid the thrown skyscrapers. _'I don't think I've been so angry before. To use people like that just to use them to get rid of their existence!' _His two Dream Eaters cast haste, and the other protect just before he was kicked, Sora quickly countered with his usual recovery attack of throwing his Keyblade.

'_How can anyone have it in their heart to do this? Xehanort...I'll stop him with everything I've got and more!' _He used Flowmotion to get out the barrier trap, and brought down his Keyblade for an attack, which was blocked by the crossed Ethereal Blades.

_'That girl, Axel, even Roxas and all the others were just empty bodies to these guys. I feel bad for them all, if only they knew the truth, then I don't think all of them would've fought or joined the Organization...' _Sora rushed spinning his ignited Keyblade like a windmill, it deflected the few blasts from Xemnas and hit him head on. Xemnas flipped back up and flew forward with his blades to strike hard.

'_I've learned a few things on this journey, but I can see now it's too late to turn back and I can only fight my way out now.' _Sora was pushed back by a barrier, and Xemnas followed up with rapid upper strikes leaving Sora with red sparks on him.

'_Everyone has a right to be themselves, but all he wants to do is erase that right of existence. No way is that gonna happen to me! I'll do this for those he lied to, and the ones who fought him before!' _Sora used the 'Reality Shift' and summoned his power and feeling his friend spirit inside him attacked the buildings in sight with a large decorative Keyblade.

'_If I would've known how dark this guy really was, I wouldn't be in this mess. I will wake up and get back Riku, then will stop these guys for good!' _The Nobody hammered the wielder with heavy strikes, that were narrowly dodged, blocked, or made contact. The chosen boy swiftly attacked back with the skills he's acquired on this journey of dreams.

"My heart belongs to me, and nobody is going to make me forget my existence! No matter what!" He cried out as used 'Salvation', Xemnas grunted as the force of the attack knocked him down. Sora quickly followed up with 'Ars Arcanum', attacking with intense light-elemental strikes as to defeat the man before him.

'_Too many people are counting on me!' _Xemnas stopped the flurry of attack with a well-timed and aimed blast at Sora's torso sending him skidding back. '_I can't lose here!' _The two charged and clashed with their respective elements in opposing auras of red and white.

_'Because to lose here means the end of our existence, and also I don't break promises to my friends.'_

_**Existence end. **_

**-xxx-**

_**Strength of Heart**_

"Yes. I know the way. Consume the darkness, return it to light." Riku said, determined to finish the man before him.

"You can try." The darkness around them changed appearance to a more twisted area.

'_Ansem, you've messed with me for too long now. This time I'll make sure you can't haunt my heart anymore!' _Riku flew forward and used a spinning attack of darkness, and then one of light. The Guardian blocked the dark attack, but both were hurt by the unexpected light attack.

'_Since the beginning I was being used, and my heart became weaker. The darkness made me believe I was getting stronger, but the moment the keyblade rejected me and returned to Sora. I realized something wasn't right.'_

The Seeker of Darkness threw multiple discs at the boy, only for him to block them all with a Dark Shield. "Take this!" Riku vanished and struck a few times, repeating this action for a couple of times from different angles. Ansem let out a angry grunt, catching the Keyblade at his next appearance and his Guardian punched the wielder back across the area.

_'In Castle Oblivion you came to take me over again, and although I managed to lock you away, you still continued to weaken my tainted heart. It was my own curiosity that drew me to you, so I can't blame all my problems on the 'ghost' in my heart.' _Ansem rushed the area with an aura of darkness, and Riku used 'Dark Aura' to counter, and both clashed repeatedly in darkness.

_'Although, I don't want to admit it...I think your ordeals have my stronger than most with darkness inside them.'_

_' I mean I could've done without the speeches, possessions, and other problems with you. But it's like they say, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger!' _Riku slowly landed on his feet and glared at Ansem.

"Ansem! You're part of my heart now. Part of the light!" He declared.

"Ever the fool, boy. And forever a pawn of the darkness!" The Guardian grew in size and enveloped its owner a small open cocoon of its own dark body.

'_Your wrong about that. I used to be a pawn, but after getting the Keyblade back, and sticking to my path to dawn. My heart will continue to grow stronger, especially with my friend by my side. The friend that never gave up on me!'_

Riku jumped wall to wall to avoid the lasers being aimed him. "Dream Eater!" He cried out, fusing with his companions and formed bat wings on his back. Getting close to Ansem by flying, Riku began to attack the man with wide, powerful strikes. Ansem summoned to large orbs of darkness, and from them shot smaller blasts that attacked Riku and sent him flying back.

'_Sometimes I think the strength of my heart will never fully return to how it was, but I'm okay with that. As long as I don't have that ugly mug of yours, and I can keep my friend safe my heart will be plenty strong.' _Riku flew with increased speed, dodging the blasts and lasers as he got closer.

"Yield!" The two large orbs crashed onto the surprised Riku. Ansem scoffed as his victory seem assured. "You are powerless before the darkness."

"Wrong!" Riku rose from the cloud of smoke with a flip, and prepared to slash down with a Keyblade coated in a orange glow. "It's just the opposite now, Ansem!"

'_After all, it's thanks to my obstacles and enemies that the strength of my heart will become stronger than before! The Keyblade is proof of this!' _Ansem yelled out in pain, and Riku got back into stance after his strike and diffused from his Dream Eater. "I will save my friend! My heart is now stronger than your darkness! Get ready Ansem!"

_**Strength of heart End.**_

**Well that's the end. I decided to combine both into one to finish this once and for all. I had fun with this small project and glad I finished so soon. **

**Thank you all for reading Thoughts of the Heart! Hope you weren't terribly disappointed. Remember lend me some nice critique, reviews, and advice for future works. **

**To many years of Kingdom Hearts!**


End file.
